Moving On
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: Frisk and Sans sometimes remember the genocide timeline and fear they will hurt each other again, which is something they never want to happen ever again. Frans (Frisk x Sans) [One-shot]


**A/N: Frisk is a girl and she's 18 and Sans is somewhere in his mid 20s. This is a Frans (Frisk x Sans) one-shot story. Leave now if you don't approve**

* * *

Frisk took her last bite from the butterscotch pie Toriel made for her this morning. It was warm and tasty with every bite she took from her slice. She thanked Toriel for the pie while getting up from her seat and washed her plate. Toriel walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"My child, it's always a pleasure to create you something delicious. You deserve it after all you did for us." She pulled away from the hug. "Are you off to see Sans and Papyrus's house?" She questioned.

Frisk nodded and Toriel nodded back, smiling. "Well then off you go. Be careful and don't stay out too late." She said and Frisk smiled back and left through the door, on her way to her destination.

It's been 3 years since monsters have been released from the underground. It took awhile for humans to be comfortable with the monsters, but overtime it just became a normal thing. A few things have changed as well with our main undertale friends. Toriel and Asgore got back together after many attempts from Asgore, Undyne became chief of police for monsters, Alphys become one of the biggest scientists, and Papyrus and Sans do their own thing here and there.

As Frisk was walking on her way to Sans and Papyrus, Toriel's words echoed in her head. _"You deserve it after all you did for us."_ Frisk was a little hurt by those words. She knows her mom meant it in a good way like referring it to her releasing the monsters from the underground, but it made her think back to her genocide route. She stopped her tracks and stared at her right hand where she would hold a knife and kill everyone. Flashes of those horrible memories rush through her. All of those deaths were caused by her. And Chara.

She started it, Chara ended it.

Frisk covered her face, feeling completely ashamed and scared. She remembers the fight with Sans...her best friend...and she remembers everything. She started sobbing. She never wants to hurt him again.

"Hey ya kiddo, you okay?" A voice from behind asked.

Frisk quickly turned behind her and saw Sans there with his goofy smile as always. His expression changed though as he saw tears from Frisk's eyes. He got closer to her, brushing his hand against her cheek and drying the tears off. "What happened?"

Frisk and Sans continued to look at each other's eyes. Frisk's heart began to pound a little faster and she could feel her face heating up. 'He's so close to my face.' She thought. 'Shit, what should I do in this position?' Sans thought, knowing his distance from Frisk and realizing he's caressing her cheek still. He began to blush bright blue and quickly backed away.

He coughed, feeling awkward. "So uh, everything okay? I decided to look for you because you were taking a bit. Papyrus was getting a bit worried." He stated, leaving out that he was worried for her too.

Frisk nodded, "I'm okay. I just...had bad thoughts again. You know, the other timelines..." She said.

Sans frowned, "You mean from the genoc-"

"Please don't say that word..!" Frisk said, tearing up. She hates the word genocide because it described that timeline too well. Sans didn't say anything yet. He just looked at her and saw how troubled she looked. He walked up to her and gave her a hug to comfort her.

"It's okay...I get it. You're not the only one who remembers, remember?" He said pulling away from the hug. "We can talk about this later if you want." He started to gently caress her cheek again, faces inches away from each other.

Frisk nodded, feeling the mood from this action. 'He feels warm.' She thought. Their foreheads touched and they continued to stare at each other for a bit longer. Frisk and Sans started to blush harder, but Sans pulled away before things got further.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go. Pap is waiting for us." He said smiling. Frisk nodded and they teleport to the house.

Arriving at the house, Sans open the door to reveal smoke coming from the kitchen. Papyrus popped his head out from the kitchen after hearing a door closed. "OH! My brother and the human have arrived! Frisk! Are you ready for another round for my famous pasta dish?!" Papyrus said with excitement.

Frisk smiled and nodded. "Always will be Papyrus." She turned to Sans. "Are you eating with us today?"

Sans winked, "You know it. Besides, I have a lot more puns to say and I feel like staying with you a bit longer." Frisk slightly blushed. "After all, unlike unrinsed spaghetti noodles good friends stick together." Sans added nudging Frisk with his elbow.

Frisk chuckled. "Oh my god Sans." Sans smiled as he watched her laugh, but he frowned. He continued, "Plus we gotta talk after lunch." He reminded. Frisk frowned for a second, but smiled and nodded.

* * *

After lunch and a few hours hanging out with Papyrus and Sans on the couch watching tv, Papyrus received a call from Undyne asking if he wants to hang out. He joyfully agreed and asked if Sans and Frisk wants to come along. They kindly declined and then Papyrus left, leaving Sans and Frisk alone together.

They continued to watch in silence, feeling a bit awkward. Sans and Frisk are aware of their own feelings for each other, but isn't aware if the person even feels the same way. Frisk has always had a crushed Sans for awhile, but never got the courage to say anything especially all the times he's called her kid multiply times so she believes she's too childish for him. It took a little while for Sans to realize he had romantic feelings for Frisk, but after she turned 16 and saw how beautiful and amazing she is, he fell in love but felt like he's not good enough for her. But there's more to why they haven't said anything about their feelings towards each other.

Sans decided to speak to break the ice. "You know why grizzly bears hate me?" Frisk questioned him why, confused by the sudden question. "Because he can't bear puns." He replied with Frisk responding by rolling her eyes and playfully hitting him.

He scooted closer to Frisk. "Ready to talk about it?"

Frisk sighed and slowly nodded. She curled up, bringing her legs up against her chest. "Just for a long time, I really tried moving on from the past. From the timeline where I killed everyone…" She frowned and put her head down. "I feel extremely ashamed, sad and scared...I fear that I will hurt all of you again."

She gently grabbed Sans boney hands and slowly lifted her head to look at him with teary eyes. "Especially you, Sans. There are so many times I think about the fight we had and where I killed you. That expression you showed me, I still remember it and I would even have nightmares about." Frisk began to panic and started weeping.

Sans frowned, he didn't like seeing Frisk so hurt and sad. He lifted her up by carrying her legs and supported her back, bringing her over onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her around his neck, mainly for support so she doesn't fall from his lap. They buried their faces on each others shoulder.

Sans took a deep breath, feeling his chest tightening from looking back at his memories from the genocide timeline. He wanted to say that he too, has had nightmares of Frisk where he constantly kills her over and over again. Where he would wake up, sweating and heart racing. He would teleport to her room after the dream to make sure she wasn't actually gone. He loves her too much to lose her like that.

Where he would be the one killing Frisk. And where Frisk would be the one killing Sans. They fear of that past.

"Frisk, kiddo, that will never happen again. You'll learn to move on from that memory." He said.

She swiftly got out of his lap and stood up. Her expression looked frustrated and sad. "You don't know that! I know that I promised you in the beginning that I would never, ever reset again, but I just keep thinking over and over _what if the time comes and I need to reset_?!" She yelled, bawling out from her eyes. "I really like you Sans. No, I love you. More than a best friend and I'm terrified to see my hands covered in your blood again…"

Frisk covered her face and just stood in front of him crying. Sans just stared at her with a sad look. He didn't know what to say or do. She threw a lot at him, especially after hearing she loves him. It was a lot to take in.

He clutched his hands into a fist and stood up. He walked over to her. He gently removed Frisk's hands from her face. He used his sleeves to clean up the tears from her face. Frisk showed him a small smile, but was shocked when she felt his lips pressed against hers. Surprisingly, their soft. She assumed he used magic to create his lips, but she didn't care. But it was all going so fast she didn't what to do. After slowly taking it in, she kissed him back. He pulled away and brought her into another hug.

"Me too Frisk…" Sans buried his face into her shoulder. "I think about the past too. Especially the time I killed you over and over again." He hugged her tighter. "I see you in my dreams, constantly dying. I would reach out for you, but then suddenly I killed you. I would wake up terrified and I admit, I would teleport to your room to make sure you're okay...Sorry." Frisk responded by simply rubbing his back and continued to listen.

Sans began to whimper. "...I used to hate you for always resetting the timeline. And the fact I had to remember them, I hated you for it."

Hearing that Sans used to hate Frisk made Frisk feel downhearted. She never wants to Sans to hate her. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder, feeling the tears from her eyes again.

"It's okay, don't worry. I don't hate you now...In fact I love you too." Sans said softly. Frisk was taken back from that sentence. She pulled from the hug, stared at him with disbelief. Sans brought both of his hands to Frisk's cheeks.

He smiled. "I love you. I just, feared of telling you because I honestly don't know how to move on from the past. I don't want to hurt you and hell, I didn't even know you felt the same way as me, but.." He kissed her forehead. "I'm really glad to know that you feel the same."

Frisk tearfully smiled. "...That's how I feel too. I was scared to love you because I don't want there to be a time where I will have to hurt you again like that. Never again do I want to go through that again." She said in a sweet tone.

Their foreheads touched. "Then, let's learn to move on together." Sans suggested. Frisk nodded and they both leaned in, finally touching each other lip both blushing madly.

They melted from the warmth of their bodies and soft lips finally greeting each other. It started out gentle and slow, but Sans took the lead and made it into a passionate kiss. They pulled back from the kiss, but centimeters away from each other.

"You really think we can move on from this?" Frisk asked.

Sans brushed her hair and nodded. "It will be difficult for sure, but I know we can. We'll protect each other."

Frisk smiled. "We can finally start moving on." She said with joy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review! **


End file.
